


Angel City Mornings

by AlexisCyra



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ajay is a bottom, Anita is a terrible flirt, F/F, Lots of kissing, Self-Indulgent, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisCyra/pseuds/AlexisCyra
Summary: Ajay plans for a vacation -- a simple, quiet getaway where her and Anita can just cut loose for once and have some fun out on the town. But plans can quickly go awry and a little fiery passion at the break of dawn never hurt anyone right? A short and sweet one-shot tale of two lovers making the most of a lavishly furnished rental apartment, featuring awful attempts at flirtation and Anita's amazing muscles.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Angel City Mornings

Morning sunlight breached every crack and crevice of the city’s canopy. All at once, the ambient calls of its nocturnal creatures were swamped by the roar of ship engines and the hum of distant vehicles flooding the streets. Despite being an epicenter of violence mere years prior, the life that now coursed through Angel City’s concrete veins shrouded any remnants of that period in a picturesque veil. Syndicate banners cascaded down the length of its skyscrapers now, and old security checkpoints between districts lay demolished. It was long touted as the jewel of the Frontier by its former IMC custodians; post-war renovations and a revival of trade offered a true glimpse into what that could mean.

Miles away from the high-rises and bustling trade districts, Anita Williams looked out from her apartment terrace onto District 14’s botanical parks. District 14 had been newly refurbished as a small tourist trap. After the horror stories published in Frontier newspapers throughout the war, Angel City initially struggled to entice people back. A few lavish vistas and an optimistic marketing campaign funded by the Syndicate was a resounding success at remedying that.

Anita rested a hand on the railing, taking a deep breath as she immersed herself in the sights and sounds. The glow of the dawnbreak bathed her face in warmth as it rose beyond the statue of The Angel. It played out like a scene from one of the many famous romantic dramas, but the serenity only proved to make Anita uncomfortable. Breaks were not a normal element of her schedule. As she looked out onto a peaceful city, her mind still raced with fears and questions.

_ Look for shooters. Are the rooftops clear? Security is uncertain. Patrolling the operation zone may be the safest option. _

A single deep breath.

_ No, just relax. You’re safe. _

Season upon season of the Apex Games with little downtime had done a number on Anita. The years of fighting for money and fame was effective in layering across old traumas, but there were no remedies for the fresh wounds it created. Her fingers bounced across the top of the railing, her feet shifting uneasily.

“Are you in uniform? This early?”

The sweet soundwaves of Ajay’s voice generated  an instant reaction from Anita, the anxieties subsiding as she spun around with a bashful look plastered to her face. Anita had thought nothing of it as she fell into routine that morning, donning her combat gear and boots after an early rise. Though as she stared at a far more scantily clad Ajay in front of her, the mistake became more apparent. “Uhh…”

Ajay rolled her eyes, skipping across the lounge area with a delicate haste. She was wearing a loose pink robe casually draped over a set of lavender nightwear; a more fashionable outfit than she would traditionally wear, but it was a special occasion. “Come on, I didn’t take ya on a break out ta’ the big city just for you to go all tough soldier on me now, did I?” She asked with a smirk on her lips, gazing up at Anita as she locked hands with her. “I been taking care of myself just fine, thank you.”

Anita offered a small smile in return, squeezing Ajay’s hands. “But I-”

“Ah, ah!” A single finger was pressed against Anita’s lips as Ajay interrupted. “No buts. I’m going to get ya out of that armour and slip you into something more relaxed.” It wasn’t a second later that Ajay’s hands went to work at disassembling the various armour pads and throwing them off to the wayside.

“I just… had to make sure everything was safe. I didn’t want you getting hurt.” Anita admitted as her armour began to fall away. Her gaze fell to the floor.

  
  
“Annie…” Ajay softly cooed. She placed a hand underneath Anita’s chin, lifting it slightly so that their lips met. It was a brief kiss but the characteristically collected soldier was uncharacteristically melting like butter in Ajay’s grasp. “They ain’t gonna hurt me, ya hear? I can handle it and as I say-” She brushed a solitary hand across Anita’s chest as she pried off the breastplate. “-it’s a break. Ain’t nobody here to come for us.”

  
  
Ajay was certain there were protocols against what her and Anita had, but the Syndicate was seemingly none the wiser to their budding relationship. Legends taking vacations on similar schedules wasn’t rare enough for it to raise suspicion when she requested shore leave in Angel City at the same time as Anita. Four months in and no complications was a good sign.

“Right, okay, break.” Anita nodded. “What do uh- what do you do on a break?”

“Oh come on!” Ajay giggled, stripping Anita of her last few garments. “You must have taken some breaks back in ya military days, hm?” The blank expression on Anita’s face didn’t fill her with much confidence.

“I guess we had the family gatherings, but unless mama had other plans it was mostly just military talk. Reciting stories. Always competed with Jackie on drills. The standard.” Anita shrugged. She shook free of her boots, softly grunting as she did a series of stretches. She raised an eyebrow as her eyeline returned to Ajay, who stood there aghast. “What?”

“Someone could see!” She squeaked in reply, sliding over to the open terrace and heaving the curtains closed.

A heavy shade of crimson crossed Anita’s cheeks as it clicked in her subconscious that Ajay had just stripped her free of her uniform. “Oh. R-Right.”

“I got ya some clothes over there. In the travel bags.” Ajay snickered, squeezing her partner’s rear as she returned to her side. “Though I ain’t about to complain if you’re gonna keep giving me the gun show~”

The blush gracing Anita’s cheeks only proceeded to grow in scale as Ajay seized the chance to run her hands across the bare skin of her girlfriend. Ajay held her in a tight embrace from behind, exhaling a soft sigh as her fingers traced Anita’s toned stomach, ascending up to her firm breasts. 

“Uh, Ajay?” Anita raised an eyebrow. Ajay softly moaned in response, seemingly content within her trance-like state. “The clothes?”

“Clothes… oh, right! Clothes!” Ajay swiftly disconnected from the temptation to continue, breaking away from Anita and diving into the bedroom for their bags. The blush still hadn’t left Anita’s cheeks as she returned, carrying a large suitcase in tow. “I brought you something I think would suit ya. It’s in here somewhere…”

She unzipped the suitcase and began to fumble through the layers of neatly packed blouses and pants, sighing in exasperation as the outfit continued to elude her. Anita squatted down beside her and watched as the packed suitcase gradually emptied. She nimbly dodged a renegade jacket ejected from the case right at her before a victorious cheer from Ajay signified a successful hunt.

“Okay, so here we are.” Ajay stood back up and attempted to secrete the outfit behind her back. “Now close ya eyes babe - think of it as a present.” She gave an encouraging smile, swaying from side to side.

Anita complied, closing her eyes and holding her hands out. Soft fabric was gently placed in her palms. She could hear Ajay take a few paces back and she opened her eyes again. It wasn’t an extravagant outfit, by any means. Neatly folded in her possession, Ajay had purchased a navy jacket with a paired cream scarf. Underneath lay a delicate striped blouse as well as some tight-fit jeans. “Oh, Ajay-”

“Look, I know it ain’t much but you never did strike me as the fancy type.” Ajay explained as she herself began to change into some casual daywear. “So I just thought… well, it’s better than that training gear I always see ya in day on day.”

“No, it’s perfect. Thank you.” Anita was positively beaming, radiant at the thought she was worthy of receiving a gift from anyone. “You’re right, I was never one for frivolities.” Ajay was just putting the final touches on her outfit as Anita started to pull up the jeans. Ajay was in a large shirt, one which she’d tied up into a knot at the base. Compared to the layers that Anita was wearing, Ajay looked better prepared for the blistering summer heat of a planet like Valiant with her shorts and simple white top beneath the shirt. It was a side-effect of growing up on the cold tundra of Psamathe that temperature often affected her differently. “You look beautiful as always.”

“Ooh well look at you. Ms Anita Williams getting all flirty hm?” Ajay teased as she tinkered with the shirt’s knot.

In one sudden motion, Anita closed the gap to Ajay and grabbed her by the waist. Ajay only mustered a demure squeak as she was lifted off the ground. She was quick to wrap her legs around Anita. “Got a problem with that, Ms Che?” Anita grinned, her muscles bulging as she held her partner in place.

“N-No, not at all…”

“Glad to hear it.” Anita wasted no time. She pressed her lips against Ajay’s, hungry for something more than a brief peck. She backed them up against the wall, fighting back against the aggressive advances of Ajay as the spry medic returned the kiss. The warmth of their tongues crossed paths, both fighting for supremacy in the battle of unsatiated lust. Ajay was the first to break the embrace, coming up for air and leaving a thin saliva trail behind. “So, Ms Che-” Anita raised an eyebrow, a smirk cracking the corner of her lips. “- remind me why we bothered putting clothes on again?”

A moody scowl and stammering was the only response she’d get, all of which subsided into laughter. “You can really send a girl mixed messages sometimes!” Ajay interjected, exaggerating a pout as she played the puppy dog eyes card.

“What can I say? I just like to keep you guessing. How about this?” Anita asked as she carried Ajay over to the kitchen, setting her rump firmly down on the table. Nimble fingers were already working on freeing Ajay from her clothes as the desperate girl reached out for another kiss. “That clear enough for you?”

“Y-Yes…” The response sounded more like a standard exhale on Ajay’s part, her breathing becoming laboured as her excitement grew. It wasn’t exactly new for Anita to take charge, but the adrenaline rush and the rapid beating of her heart was indicative of the fact that it hadn’t gotten old yet.

“Well shit Ajay, you’re already this worked up? I haven’t even started yet.” Anita shook her head, throwing Ajay’s shirt to the ground. It was quickly followed by the top, a sports bra and her shorts, completing the heaped pile of clean clothes. She finally offered up the kiss that Ajay was pleading for, resisting the temptation to hold it for long as she turned her attention instead to Ajay’s exposed skin. Anita was systematic as she caressed Ajay with her lips, running down across her neck and chest, making sure to leave nothing untouched.

A shiver coursed through Ajay’s body as Anita offered a curious peck at her pert nipple, the heavy pounding of her heart inciting all the encouragement Anita needed to run her tongue across its surface. Ajay attempted to disrobe her as the tongue bath continued, but the firm grip that Anita held her in made any such advances challenging. The soft whimpers and fleeting fingers tugging at Anita’s jacket stopped her conquest in its tracks.

“How about we take this somewhere with a bit more wiggle room?” She didn’t wait for a response from her flustered partner. The table creaked as Ajay was lifted back up off of it, Anita effortlessly transitioning them into the more spacious private quarters complete with a king-sized bed. “Because baby I am gonna drop-”

She dropped Ajay onto the bed on cue. “Don’t ya dare say it!” The woman barely managed to exclaim as the mattress sucked her into the comfort of the bed.

“...shock-”

“No!”

Anita clambered on top of Ajay, a single hand pressing the pinned girl down. Anita had the grin of the devil smacked across her face as she lowered her head down until her lips sat at the edge of Ajay’s ear. “...and rock your world.”

“I’m beginning ta’ wonder if ya ever gonna not find that hilarious.” Ajay muttered, crossing her arms as Anita began to laugh.

Anita’s eyelids lowered as she sported a seductive look, running a hand across Ajay’s cheek. “Here’s the deal, I’ll stop finding it hilarious after it stops working.” She gestured down toward Ajay’s crotch.

She had already begun to unconsciously grind her thighs against one another, her legs shifting and overlapping as she struggled to contain her arousal. “N-Not fair!” Ajay protested, overcome by an invasive pool of crimson blush on her face. 

Anita sat up briefly, slowly removing her jacket and blouse in a playful striptease. The jeans had already been unbuttoned and loosened so gave little to no resistance as she wiggled them down her legs. It was no secret that Anita’s body garnered a lot of attention from eyes of all types. Every inch of her exposed flesh told the tale of the rugged IMC soldier she was for so many years. Muscle tone like marble carvings and each scar a story. If there was ever an indication that Anita needed for Ajay’s adoration of her, the way Ajay gasped and her jaw dropped every time Anita gave her so much as a peek was good enough.

“You know if I knew all I needed to do to win you over was to wear a bit less in the Games downtime…” Anita was interrupted by two hands grabbing her sides and pulling her back down to Ajay, lips rushing up to meet her. The bed was a mess of two intertwined bodies, skin against skin. Each explored the other as if it was the very first time in uncharted territory. Anita gasped softly in surprise at the ravenous pursuits of Ajay, who wasted little time in working her way down to Anita’s crotch. Not one to back down from a challenge, Anita lifted her up and away from her prize, the tip of Ajay’s tongue barely clipping the peak of her sex.

It took little effort to bring Ajay into the position she desired, a smirk crossing Anita’s lips as she positioned Ajay’s toned rear in front of her face. Her exposed slit glistened in the light, the smell of sex overwhelming Anita as she plunged her tongue deep inside of her. It was a tangy yet salty sensation, large swaths of fluid sticking to her persistent lips. Ajay crumbled in her clutches, submitting fully to the barrage of pleasure generated. Anita’s tongue expertly navigated the tunnel, her head pulling back slightly as she directed her attention toward the labia. She teased and tugged at Ajay’s folds, each slight pull being met by a series of shaky moans. Ajay would attempt to navigate Anita’s body but every shockwave that rippled through her body courtesy of Anita’s oral excellence left Ajay weak at the arms, collapsing into a puddle atop her as she continued to lap at Ajay’s vagina.

“Annie, I-” At this point, Ajay was grinding against Anita’s face, as if to drive home the point that her partner’s endeavors were successful so far. Anita’s response was to gleefully run her lips across whatever area of Ajay’s butt was on offer. Wet trails ran up from the clit to the rim of her anus. “F-Fuck…”

“You really managed to get yourself worked up today, huh? Really thought you’d manage a whole day of civvy life looking like this?” Anita teased. She lifted a hand up, giving Ajay’s buttcheek a re-affirming squeeze. “If you don’t mind me saying Ms Che, you may just have the best ass in the frontier.”

“Ya really trying to act like… like ya don’t have the better one?” Ajay was breathing heavily already. Her entrance was dripping with ecstasy and Anita began to wonder if she would have lasted much longer had she not halted her advances briefly. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Ajay lurched forward, weight shifting as she twisted around to face Anita once more. “Now… if ya would kindly wipe that smug look off of your face, I’m going ta’ shove my face down there and you’re gonna  _ love it _ .” The determination in Ajay’s voice was admirable but some of its impact was lost as her untied hair fell across her face. She angrily blew at it, achieving little more than a gentle breeze through the tips of her fringe.

Anita raised her hands in surrender. “Alright, alright! Roger that.” She rolled her eyes and laughed, shifting into a more comfortable position on her back. “You know you do seem pretty hot and bothered down there, I could always keep-”

“S-sh-shh!” Ajay crossed her arms and scowled at Anita. Once she was comfortable in her authority being asserted, she relaxed her shoulders and began to worm her way down Anita’s body. Like any curious explorer, she managed to make a multitude of pit stops on the way; tempted hands massaged Anita’s breasts and stomach. A playful pinch or two on her nipples betrayed Anita’s lust, moans flooding from her open mouth with minimal effort. While one of Ajay’s hands busied itself with the task of sacking the temple that was Anita’s body, the second drift downward. She could feel the heat emanating from between Anita’s legs on her finger tips. Her heart skipped a beat as her hand brushed through the neatly kept pubic hair and slid down the mound to its final destination.

Unlike her partner, Ajay didn’t plan on going slow and steady. As she felt the sticky, warm sensation of fluid across her fingers, what started as a light massage of Anita’s outer folds became a three-fingered deep dive. Anita’s eyes widened in surprise and a loud moan reverberating in her throat was quickly silenced as she smacked a hand to her mouth to mask the noise.

“Got ya there, didn’t I?” Ajay giggled. She slowly thrust in and out of Anita and gradually picked up speed. The tips of her fingers curved upward, brushing the underside of her inner vagina to flick across the g-spot. She was relentless. Moving ever so slightly once more, Ajay kept her fingers firmly at work with Anita’s entrance as she positioned her head above her breast. She simultaneously set her thighs on either side of one of Anita’s outstretched legs and began to grate her crotch against the bare skin. With all desired areas now covered, Ajay picked up the pace again, soft nibbles decorating Anita’s tit as her lover suckled on it. 

“S-Shit Ajay, I-” Anita’s head lurched backward in ecstasy. She had little defense against Ajay’s work. Her mind was sent reeling and her pussy felt like it was bathed in fiery carnal pleasure. Heat was rushing to her entrance as she felt poised to orgasm; moans and heavy breathing subconsciously replacing words and her arching back displaying surefire signs of her arriving climax. “I think I’m going to-”

Ajay’s heart was racing. She lifted up from Anita’s breasts, stretching herself out to yearn for a kiss. They exchanged moans as their lips locked and Ajay took Anita’s increased movement beneath her as a sign to speed up - both her fingers and hips were working overtime trying to bring them both to orgasm. “Cum for me, Annie~” Ajay cooed into Anita’s ear, lustfully gazing at her partner’s face as every passing breath became more laboured. Anita stared back up at her, her face etched with ecstasy and passion. She was beautiful.

Anita yelled as she came on Ajay’s fingers. Her thighs were trembling as cum filled around the digits continuing their assault. Shivers ran across her skin in tandem. It was a long orgasm and her head was clouded by the rush of dopamine filling it up. Ajay rarely managed to make her cum this quickly, but she was rarely this aggressive either. Her lover was still panting above her, the heat rubbing across Anita’s leg suggesting she was still yet to finish.

“Ajay, up..up here…” Her voice was soft and raspy but the message came through clear to Ajay, who wasted no time before using the last dregs of her energy to lift herself up toward Anita’s expectant mouth. With the limited strength she had left, Anita helped to hold her in place, closing her eyes as Ajay firmly pressed her snatch down on her lips. The heat was immediately noticeable, her labia coated in a thick layer of fluids that Anita happily swallowed. Her tongue stretched inside and ran across her vaginal walls with zero hesitation. Gasps and groans from above were muffled as Anita lost herself in the scent of Ajay’s honeypot, roughly tasting every inch she could before finally discovering her weak spot and attacking it.

She could feel Ajay’s thighs tighten around her head and more of her body weight pushing down onto her. Anita did her best to keep hold of her, her face scrunching as she put all of her effort into keep Ajay stable above her head.

A spark of energy shot through Ajay’s spine, Anita’s efforts finally being rewarded as a tired squeal echoed throughout the chamber. Her eyes widened as she almost fell down onto Anita but she caught herself last second with two desperate hands finding the mattress below. Ragged breathing pursed her lips as she balanced herself out and she felt certain that her heart was about to leap from her chest. Her gaze eventually shifted downward, eliciting a gasp as she realized she’d yet to let Anita free of her thighs. The pinned girl didn’t seem to mind though, her face covered in Ajay’s cum and yet she seemed quite content to keep eating her out. Ajay mustered a weak smile.

“You know ya can stop now, right?” Ajay pointed out, running a hand through Anita’s hair. Two deep brown pools stared back up at her as Anita opened her eyes again. “Gosh, ya have such pretty eyes…”

Anita hadn’t noticed the spell she had been placed under until Ajay suddenly moved away. She blinked rapidly and ran two fingers across her soaked cheek. It didn’t take a detective to work out what had happened. A few deep breaths later and her body had finally started to relax after the high of climax, but something in her head was telling her not to move anyway and simply let the bedsheets consume her. The bed shook as Ajay lay down beside her, a single leg draped across her body as they opted to lay in the messy den of sweat and creased covers they’d created. Minutes passed where the air lay silent aside from the shared ragged breaths of two intertwined lovebirds.

“I count eight to fives now.” Ajay finally broke the silence, laying her head down on a pillow and staring at Anita with a dreamy glimmer in her eyes.

“Eight to five?”

“Well for such a tough fighter, I got ya to finish first three more times. S’all it is. Guess ya lose some of that competitive spirit in the hands of a stronger woman.”

It was Anita’s turn to face Ajay. A raised eyebrow was met with little more than a wink and a grin from her, to which Anita responded with some renewed vigour. “Alright come here you…”

Ajay’s eyes widened as Anita pounced at her. She attempted to flee but it was nigh impossible to escape the grapple that Anita locked her in. Pulled back to the center of the bed, she found herself held in place. The spark of playfulness that radiated from Anita’s face took her by surprise.

“I guess that if you’re so confident in your assertions, you’re fired up and ready to go for round two?” Anita said, soaking up the blush and awkward smile Ajay pulled at the suggestion. “Well I’m not hearing anything to the contrary Ms Che, so I guess-”

“N-No! Wait-!”

Two more hours would pass before a frazzled Ajay Che and smug Anita Williams would emerge from the apartment complex. Blossom trees that flanked the pathway decorated the paving stones with fallen petals. The splash of pink scattered across an otherwise dull front entrance gave the setting all the trappings of a romantic getaway. Anita’s heart swelled when she felt Ajay tighten her grip on her hand as they walked through it, her partner laying into her side. 

What she wouldn’t give, to have every day start like this.   
  
  
  



End file.
